My Season Two Of House Of Anubis
by BlackCat46
Summary: Sequel to My Season One Of House Of Anubis. New girl Lucy is a bit on the shy side. But when she and the little baby in the house get together every day, strange things start to happen. R&R! I own only OCs you don't recognise and the plot. I also don't own any songs seen in this story. AU.
1. Chapter 1

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

I stood in front of the horrifying house. It said Anubis, but it was scary. I truly wanted to just turn around. A tall young woman with black hair stopped and looked at me.

"Hey, kiddo. What you doing standing around?"

"My name's Lucy Ann White. I'm supposed to be boarding in here?"

I hated that idea, big time. I mean, come on, I'm eleven!

"Who are you, miss?"

"I'm the adopted daughter of the housemother here. C'mon. We'll get you settled, easy."

She gently led me in then called "Hey, everyone, I'm home!"

A short, dark woman ran to her daughter, wrapping her arms around the girl's ribs.

"Dixie! Aw, darling! How's college?"

"It's great, Mum. They've given me the weekend off to visit. Hey, how're Dad and Tee?"

"They're upstairs, trying to teach Tee to walk and not getting anywhere. And who is this?"

I looked at the woman. We were equal in height, but she was definitely stronger than me.

"My name's Lucy White. I'm 11. I'm supposed to be staying here?"

"Oh, you're one of our new students? Fabulous! Let me show you where you're sleeping. Dix, you go help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"Thanks, Mum!"

The woman practically bounced her way upstairs. She was really excited. I heard a man's voice coaching.

"_Come on, baby girl, do it for Daddy. Come on._"

Then there was an adorable baby voice.

"_Me twy for houwers Dada. Me no go do wawking._"

"_Yes, you will, baby girl. Come on, try again._"

"_Me tiwed, Daddy._"

"_OK, fine, Madam Fussy. We'll try again after you've had a nap._"

A tall man and a tiny little baby came out of a room.

"Y'know, Trudy, this one just doesn't want to learn."

"Me twy, Dada. Me weawwy did. Me get tiwed."

God, that baby was adorable! She looked a lot like the woman leading me to my room, but she had the man's eyes. I assumed they were her parents. They had her wearing a stylish baby's designer t-shirt and dungarees with special baby pumps. She had a way of making you melt with a pout and puppy eyes.

"How old are you, little lady?"

"Me neawwy fife months, Mama say."

"Aw, you're precious!"

"Mama an Dada say pat too. What pwecious?"

"Very rare and unique and extremely valuable. Just like you."

"Me no know pat. What you name?"

"I'm Lucy. What's yours?"

"Me Teagan."

Her parents smiled at each other.

"Dada, Dada! Want down!"

"Tee, you know you can't. You have to be carried."

"Lu-Lu! Lu-Lu cawwy me!"

They looked at me, the baby hopefully.

The lady said "Lucy, darling, do you want to carry her?"

"Um, sure, why not?"

The man put the baby in my arms. She smiled and gurgled.

"Lu-Lu pwetty."

*Teagan's P.O.V.* (In her mind she can say what she likes, but to everyone else, it's baby talk.)

I looked at this pretty girl. She had nice blue eyes and long creamy yellow hair. She looked a bit like one of the dolls Mummy got for me at Christmas. She held me gently, making me warm and safe. She was kind of squishy next to my head, like Mummy. Daddy wasn't even slightly squishy next to my head. Or that big loud man with the strange coat.

I knew that Mummy was squishy and she made that sweet milk. She says it's because she's my mummy that she does that. Still, when I'm tired, it's nice to lean against Mummy and close my eyes. She's warm.

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am. What are your names, please?"

The lady smiled.

"My name is Trudy Choudhary. This is my husband, Jasper. And the little one you're holding is our baby."

I liked this pretty girl. Did Mummy just say her name was Trudy? Daddy's name is Jasper? What?! Whoa, I thought they were Mummy and Daddy!

"Mama cawed Twudy? Dada cawed Jazza?" Wow, I couldn't say Daddy's name out loud? Well, that stinks. Wow, this t-shirt thingy they put on me is purple! With yellow dungarees! Oh, yuck! Don't they know that these two things don't go?

Mummy and Daddy were smiling at each other while the nice girly held me, looking at me.

"My cwothes no match! My Gungrees yewwow and my t-swirt poo-poh! An my pumps gween!"

The nice girly smiled.

"You're like Alice in Twilight. Fussing over your clothes. They suit you. And you pull it off so well."

"Who Awice in Twiwight? Me say my cwothes no match an you say me wike Awice in Twiwight!"

"Calm down, baby. I'm sure your parents will change your clothes very soon."

"Me hope so."

You see what I have to deal with until I can dress myself? Purple, yellow and green in one outfit! Pastel purple, cream yellow and mint green! You have to be joking. That's like dressing a blonde in neon red. Or Mummy in orange. You see? No.

Suddenly, Lucy stopped walking and Mummy's hands came for me.

"Mama dwess me in cwothes pat match now?" I asked hopefully. Please say yes, Mum!

"OK, in a minute, my precious."

Yes! Finally, I'm getting outta this scary outfit! I heard Mummy talking to Daddy last night. She said she had something called pregnant, whatever that is. Daddy was happy and gave her kisses. Why was he happy when Mummy was ill?

"Mama, why you iw?"

"Come again, sweet pea?"

"Why. You. Iw?" I had to talk as if she was mentally ill. She's never gonna understand if I asked at the same speed again.

"Ill? What? I'm not ill."

"You say to Dada pat you had some ping cawed pwegnant. What pat? Me pink you iw."

"Oh, sweetheart, no!" Mummy laughed. Why is she laughing? "No, that means that I'm having another baby."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Backtrack, here! Another baby? In case she hasn't realised, I'm still a baby! I'm not even six months old! Wait. What the heck is a month?!

"Mama, how pat wood? An when you have baby?"

If this little weirdo decides to come barging into my life any time soon, it has me to answer to.

"This little one won't be here until a month after your first birthday. Don't you worry. It just means that there'll be another baby about. Nothing drastic."

Daddy said "Though that does mean you'll have to share everything."

What?! They're dumping this on me like a ton of bricks!

"Ewen you?"

"Yes, baby."

Oh, fantastic(!) So I lose my parents and my things? Just great. What next? I'll lose everything! Right, well. If this little weirdo wants my life, I'm gonna go before it decides it wants to come here.

I remember waking up, but not falling asleep. I remember being told that a new weirdo was coming to take over my life. Mummy tried to feed me, but I turned my head away.

"Aren't you hungry, darling?"

I stayed silent. For once in my life, I was furious at my Mummy. I heard Daddy come in.

"Hey, Trudy. Why isn't she feeding? She's usually starving at this time."

"Not today, apparently. Either that or she's just being fussy."

Uh, actually, Mum, I'm furious! You're trying to kick me outta my own life. I'm just trying to help you.

Daddy appeared beside me.

"What's wrong with my baby girl? Aren't you going to have some milk?"

I closed my eyes, and sealed my lips like Mummy does when she's upset. I wasn't likely to cry in front of them. Right now, I don't like them.

"Come on, baby. We all know you aren't really sleeping. Come on, tell Daddy what's wrong."

I tried to wriggle free of my mean parents. All I wanted was to be away. Hey, nobody likes being told they're being kicked away.

*Trudy's P.O.V.*

Why was my baby not feeding? She usually enjoys being fed. Why won't she talk? And why not to Jasper? He can get her to talk even when she doesn't want to. Why not now? I'm terrified! She's wiggling and trying to get away and she won't talk or feed!

"Come on, darling, talk to Daddy."

She thrashed harder. What is going on? Dixie came in.

"What's up with Tee?"

Tee just didn't want to behave herself. Dixie picked Tee up. Tee looked at Dixie.

"I sowwy, Dixa."

Why is she apologising to Dixie?

"What for? You haven't done anything!"

"Me steal you life."

She what? Stole Dixie's life? How does that work?

"How did you do that? I'm still here."

"Me come into world an steal you life."

"No, you didn't. What makes you think that?" Dixie was as confused as we were.

"We go some pace mow pwivate? Me no wike Mama or Dada. Way mean."

OK, now that stung. What was going on? Dixie looked at me for permission. I nodded and she took her out of the room.

"What was all that about, Trudy?"

"I have no idea. I wonder why she's acting up?"

Dixie brought our baby back.

"She-"

"NO, NO, NO-O-O-O-O! YOU NO TEWW THEM!"

Dixie looked surprised. "Why not, sweetheart?"

"Me no wike them. Way no loud know." (I don't like them. They're not allowed to know.)

"Baby, what? What did they do to you?"

I would have liked to hear this one myself. It might explain what was making my child act up.

"Me no tew them! Way no loud know! Me want down now! Me want down!"

I nodded to a very confused Dixie. She set her down and Tee crawled away. I started crying. My baby was acting strange and she hated us. What was going on?

*Teagan's P.O.V.*

Oh, what am I having to put up with? I've ruined Dixie's life and now my life's going to be ruined. Although Dixie didn't mind so much when I accidentally broke her best red lipstick. I crawled upstairs and into Mr Victor's room. Suddenly I was in his arms.

"What's going on? Are your parents allowing you free roam again?"

"No, sir. Me weave them cos way been mean. Me hide in here, way from them?"

"What did they do?"

"Mummy gone kick me out soon. Me made it bedder for her an weave now. She have new baby soon."

"Do you think she'll abandon you for a new baby?"

"Me know she wiw. Me no care. Me weave an me nebber going back. Me stay wight here with nice you."

"Have you been fed, missy?"

"Me no want milky, me no wikey. Me no hungwy anyway. You no tew them pat, wiw you?"

"You know they'll be panicking."

"No, way not. Way no want me. Way hay bad me." (No, they won't. They don't want me. They hate bad me.)

"They love you to shreds." He was only ever nice to Vera and me, which is why I like him. Nobody else aside from Lucy, Victor and Vera liked me.

"No, way not. Mama tew me she have new baby and Dada tew me pat me have give baby aw my pings. So me is and me give new baby evewy ping. New baby have me old life. So now way no need siwwy me." I smiled, masking the insult at being thrown aside.

Mummy's voice rang out, choking on sobs.

"Baby girl, where are you? Come here, sweetheart!"

Daddy shouted "Come out here, baby! Come on, come to us!"

I whispered "You no make me, wiw you?"

"They'll find you."

"Hide me, pwease."

He took me up and hid me in the attic. I found some very nice things and played with them. They were all dusty so I didn't try to taste them. I made that mistake last week. A shape scuttled along the floor. I picked the wiggling eight-legged creature. It was furry. And kind of gross. But it tickled me as it crawled up my arm.

"Me gonna caw you... Fwuffly."

Fluffy enjoyed crawling on me. He even crawled in my t-shirt, stopping on my tummy. He tickled. I liked Fluffy. He crawled back out and up onto my head. A lot more of Fluffy joined in. I ended up with a lot of Fluffy in my t-shirt, on my head and on my legs.

Mummy found me, covered in a lot of new Fluffy.

"Mama, look! Me have new fwiends! They fwuffly!"

"They're spiders! Oh, my word! Jasper!"

Daddy got rid of my new friends and Mummy made me have a bath. But I refused to eat at all. I didn't let Mummy dress me again. I kicked off my blankets and didn't want covers.

I woke up with a giant sized Fluffy on my tummy. Mummy squealed, but I liked it. The giant Fluffy was tickling me. It had eight eyes as well as legs and he was furry. Giant Fluffy stayed sat on my tummy. I was happy. Daddy tried to come and get him off. I squeaked, trying to make sure he didn't hurt giant Fluffy.

Daddy didn't touch him, though Mummy was scared he'd hut me. I didn't know why. I mean, what could he do? He was sweet.

Dixie came and gently picked the spider up off me.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm putting him in a special tank, just for him."

I watched, then Mummy gave me another bath. She wasn't allowed to dress me and nor was anybody else. I didn't want to be held or dressed. I just wanted to lie in my bed and do nothing. I wasn't going to eat or dress.

Eventually, Mummy tried to pick me up. I kicked and screamed.

She put me down and cried. Daddy tried, but I didn't want him either. Dixie did have a go, but I screamed at her. Lucy tried and I yelled. So did Victor and Vera with the same outcome. Nobody dared to give me Fluffy, scared I'd hurt him and upset myself further.

Nobody could touch me. I went for weeks, not moving, feeling very ill. Mummy looked at me, then tried to force feed me. I didn't even attempt to eat, I just latched on. I didn't want to drink, so I didn't.

I felt something very round and nudgy. It turns out it was the baby I felt when Mummy tried to feed me. She had no chance.

"Come on, Tee. You have to eat at some time."

"No."

"Yes. Now, have some milk, sweetheart."

"Me no want to."

"Tell me why you don't want to."

"You no need siwwy me. Me usewess. Me twying to hewp you get wid ob me."

"What? I don't want to get rid of you! Why would you even consider that?"

"You no want me. You have other baby now."

She cried again. Honestly, what was wrong with her and crying?

"Darling, just because there's another baby coming, it doesn't mean I don't still love you! If that were the case, I wouldn't even have you."

"Wew, you not. Me no yours."

"You'll always be mine. Come on, baby. I love you so much. Is that the whole reason for not feeding or dressing or wanting cuddles?"

"Yes. Me nebber want pat gen. Me won't be happy."

"I can't force that on you. But I would appreciate it if you'd just let me explain and while I do that, you have some milk."

"You expwain what you wike, but me no have milky." I was not going to back down so easily.

"Listen, there may be another little one, but I won't love you less than I already do. You should know this by now."

"But you not love me. You nebber have."

"Yes I love you. I always have. You're my beautiful baby and no matter what, you always will be. Come on, darling."

She pressed me close, warming me up. She was soft and warm. I wanted milk so much, my throat hurt. I tried to have milk and Mummy let me. I drank as much as my body could hold. I felt warm and peaceful and happy. Even the baby couldn't spoil it for me.

Mummy was singing softly, making me smile. Daddy came in, quietly.

"She's finally eating again?"

"Yes. Turns out she thought we hated her just because there's a new baby on the way." Mummy sounded happy. I knew that she would be happy.

"Aw, that insecurity. She's so sweet. I take it you told her that no matter what we love her?"

"Yes. She's going to sleep. Do you think you could pass me a sleep suit for her?"

I felt a sleep suit being put on me. Then I slept in Mummy's arms. I wonder what I'll do to drive them all crazy tomorrow?...

.

.

.

**Well, here's the sequel to My Season One Of House Of Anubis. Review! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

*Lucy's P.O.V.* (Next day)

Ugh. I always wake up with misty eyes. And I tried to go and get breakfast with my eyes like that. I tripped over the baby, who was sat on the floor, eating a cupcake. She squealed, so I picked her up.

"Sorry, sweetheart. My eyes are all misty in the mornings. I didn't see you."

She squealed and Trudy came running to her baby.

"What happened?!"

"My eyes are misty when I wake up and I tripped over her because I realised too late that she was there. I should have been the one crawling so I would have known."

Trudy took her baby and cradled her. At least with Trudy, the poor kid was safe. The beautiful child sucked her mother's shirt hopefully. I knew she was after her milk so I felt awkward.

"Hey, Trudy, do you want me to continue with breakfast now while you feed Tee?"

"Aw, would you? Thanks, darling. Come on, Madam, let's get you fed."

Breakfast was soon complete and put on the table. Tee was sleeping happily, nudged close to her mum. It was a cute sight. While I made a coffee, Trudy came in to get some special porridge made for Tee. It was because she was being weaned onto solid foods and not just baby milk.

Jasper came in and kissed Trudy, then he smiled.

"My two gorgeous girls. How are you this morning?"

Trudy said "This little one's sleeping after squealing."

"How are you doing, beautiful?"

"Just usual. Thrilled, obviously. But mostly very tired."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her hair. I felt more awkward than ever, being in the same room while they were all snuggled up like that.

I took my ponytail band out and let my hair swish down in a huge curtain of blonde. People think I'm dumb just cos my hair's blonde. Well, news for you. I am not that dumb, sorry.

That's where I pull a face and go "Mm-phhh!"

Sure it sounds odd, but that's really just what I do when I'm giving someone a sarcastic newsflash.

Trudy offered to let me take the baby. I took her as gently as possible so her parents could go to Trudy's room and have some kind of adult fun. The baby was warm and she nudged up. I think she was dreaming of spiders, because she had a cute little smile on her face.

Then she murmured "My boo-goo give me wots ob cubbles?"

A boo-goo? What the heck is a boo-goo?

*Teagan's P.O.V.*

I was cuddling my teddy in my bed, a big Fluffy lay on my side. Mummy wasn't squealing in horror, she was happy, which was odd. I know Mummy's happy screams from her sore ones and her sore screams to her horrified ones and those to her sad ones.

I didn't dare to look up. I mean, whatever Mummy's happy about, I don't think I want to see. I'll be scarred. I've called my cuddly teddy a Boo-Goo. It played Boo with me a lot and I could only say Goo when Daddy used to play those games with me. He never wants to now, he's too busy with fussing over Mummy.

Don't get me wrong, Mummy deserves everything. She deserves happy cuddles and kisses. I like to make sure she gets them from me, too, whenever she holds me. Daddy rarely holds me, he just likes to think of me as a little ornament permanently attached to my mummy.

But he still played games with me then. I remember being born. I remember Mummy crying and saying she was hurting. I didn't know what to do for her. I remember Daddy telling her to push something. All I know was I felt like I was being pushed out of the warm, dark place where I'd feel Mummy or Daddy's hand every so often.

Then something horrible hit me. I know it now to be the cold and the light. But I'd been snug and happy in there, aside from a few gentle pokes while I was sleeping. I remember a lot of screaming even before that scary thing happened. It was every once in a while. Just loudness.

When I was born, I felt the cold and some warm hands holding me. I had my eyes wide open. I saw Daddy. I knew it was Daddy. I knew those hands very well. Then his familiar voice. And suddenly, a nice soft cloth and something very squishy. I was lay with my mummy. She was the soft, squishy thing and the gentle arms.

"Hello, my precious baby girl."

I wanted to say hello, but I wasn't sure how to or even what that meant, so I had to make do with blinking up at her in response. I wondered if I'd ever be pretty and special like that.

I wanted to ask if she knew me. But I knew her and if so, didn't she know me? She called me her baby girl, which I also didn't know the meaning of.

For weeks and weeks, all I knew was my parents loved me. One day, I only heard Daddy talk. He didn't ever pick me up. Mummy did. Mummy was the one who cradled me, kept me warm, made sure I was clean and warm and happy.

I opened my eyes and saw a very big dolly holding me. Then I saw that it was Lucy.

"Lu-Lu!"

"Yes, baby. Lucy."

"Lu-Lu!"

I knew I was safe. My nappy wasn't full. I wasn't hungry. And Lucy was all warm and squishy. I gave her what I hoped was a smile. I tried that out on my parents a lot and they always thought I was attempting a smile. But I couldn't master it.

Lucy smiled right back.

"Have you ever given your mummy and daddy smiles?"

"Me twy but me nebber do it. Had me do it dis time?"

"Yeah, you have. You can smile, just like everyone else."

I knew that this would make Mummy proud of me. I knew Daddy wouldn't be so happy with me, he never was. Not since I was tiny.

Then I heard Mummy talk.

"Aw, look! Our baby girl's smiling, Jasper."

Daddy appeared beside me and so did Mummy.

"Tee-Tee, you're so gorgeous!" Mummy whispered, water in her eyes. Daddy nodded in agreement.

"Me no gowjus Mama."

They all cooed at me. Well, I wasn't gorgeous. Besides, I can only think the word. I can't say it. Mummy took me away from Lucy and gave me a kiss.

"You're my baby girl, aren't you?"

"Me you lil girl, me no pwecious baby now."

"Yes you are. My precious baby. And you can't tell me that you're not a baby any more or you'll make me cry."

"No cwy Mama. Me be you baby if you wike."

I was only offering. She didn't have to coo at me and start crying anyway. If I'd known she was gonna cry no matter what I said, I'd have just told her that I wasn't a baby still. How could I stay a baby anyway, when I'm gonna get responsibilities as a big sister?

"Mama, pwease stop cwying. Me only offer. You no had say yes." I am so confused by my mummy. She'll cry at any one and anything.

Daddy often says he loves Mummy and it makes her smile.

"Me wuv you, Mama."

That made her cry harder. Ugh, I give up, I can't make her stop crying.

"Me gib ub! Mama nebber stop cwying!"

That caused Daddy and Lucy to snicker. Mama smiled through her tears. Dixie was in stitches, dropping her mug of orange juice.

Suddenly when Lucy stroked my hair, the bulbs in every light blew.

Wow, cool!

.

.

.

**So what could happen next? Was it a weird coincidence? Was it some kind of special power? Review! And if you have any ideas, PM me. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

"Every bulb in this house? Jasper, since when is this normal? We have a baby and a student who blow up bulbs if they touch."

Trudy was furious with herself for being confused. Jasper was being his usual patient self with her.

"Well, they were fine when Lucy was holding her."

Dixie was lying on the sofa opposite Lucy and Trudy.

"Maybe it's if they have skin to skin contact? Y'know, like if Lu touches Tee's head, every bulb dies. So if they held hands, something else would blow?"

Teagan touched Lucy's hand and suddenly, the television blew up.

"Sweet!" Dixie yelled. "You two can blow anything up if that's what you want! You are way awesome!"

Trudy yelled "Not sweet! Not sweet!"

They experimented by touching feet and a laptop blew up.

"OK, the both of you, stop it!" Trudy and Jasper yelled in unison.

"Why Mama, Dada? It fun watch thingies bwow up. I wonger what happen when me scweam weawwy woudwy with Lu-Lu?"

They screamed and every window shattered.

*Trudy's P.O.V.*

Dixie's laughing like she's crazy, Jasper's trying to protect Tee and I and then she and Lucy are causing chaos with their strange anti-scientific antics.

"This is terrible! All they have to do is scream and things blow up!" I screamed. Jasper tried to soothe me and it really worked. Well, OK, he had to kiss me a bit first, but he calmed me down.

I relaxed into his arms. Soon, the living room looked like a bomb had hit it. Well, technically, two bomb-like children were in here and they'd destroyed it.

"Neither of you are to do that again. No more vocal contact or flesh contact. This is beyond crazy and until we can figure out what this crazy thing is, don't use it until you can learn to control it."

"OK." They spoke together and I think that my shirt seams were splitting, though I didn't feel like I'd put weight on.

"Don't talk in a jinx, OK?"

"Sure."

"Yes, Mama."

"Good."

"Uh, babe?" Jasper sounded like he felt sort of awkward.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Your shirt seams... they've split."

*Teagan's P.O.V.*

Mummy looked down. The sides of her nice baby blue shirt had split open. It was a shame, that shade of blue really suited her. I thought she'd be able to sew it up.

I suddenly got thirsty. I knew Mummy would feed me if I asked. I knew why her top had split. And it was a special very big top, because she was getting bigger with the new baby coming.

I admit it, I am a little bit jealous of this baby coming and overtaking my life.

"Mama, me have milky, pwease?" I made my big eyes at her and she melted.

"Come on, then, my beautiful baby."

She let me have milk. I noticed that she was a lot squishier now. Well, I felt nudges coming from her, but other than that, it was very comfortable.

"Mama?"

I spoke through a mouthful of milk and Mummy.

"Yes, baby?"

"Is wew babwy aw bwoy ow girwl?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

"Mama, is me you weal baby?"

"Yes, you're my real baby."

"So me like the wiggly baby pat nudge you?"

"Yes, you are."

Wow, so that was the warm place where I remember the dark and voices and kisses? Mummy? I didn't know I came from _inside _Mummy. It was just so strange to think that I'd been a nudging little kicker too.

I closed my eyes to imagine what it must be like to be the new baby. I wasn't going to be mean to him or her. I might teach it to sing.

I sang as I started off to sleep.

"Sing a song ob six pench, a pocket full of why.

Four and tenty back birds caked in pie.

When pie open, birds began to sing.

Now wasn't pat a paint-y dish to set before

The King?"

Mummy smiled and sang to me.

"Love and light,

Sleep tonight.

Dove like sighs,

Your cradle I sit by.

Dreams and sleep,

Happiness will we keep.

Sweet sleep, my angel child,

Heaven worships a child so mild."

I drifted off to sleep, happily. Mummy had soothed me yet again.

.

.

.

**So there we have it. Another chapter within a day. This is good! Review and tell me if you liked it. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

*Trudy's P.O.V.*

I was in a room, watching a parade or something and then Vera was in the room. Suddenly I was stood with her, yet I didn't remember moving. I was talking to her. Then I knew why she wouldn't look at me and she sat down.

I told her that I knew why she wouldn't talk to me.

"You didn't like your present."

I have no idea why I mentioned that, even as I held up a box of chocolates.

"I don't eat chocolate."

I was talking crazy. But then it got crazier, I was crying. She left the room, but I handed her the box.

"At least take another look. You might find something you like."

She had a look at the animal print patterned locket I'd put in the box for her. She turned back and hugged me. I knew that this was her apology.

Then I was in a courtroom of some kind. Some people and I were talking, but I heard Jasper's name come up. I wanted to perk up and learn more. I just couldn't.

The crazy thing was: Jasper wasn't there and my beautiful daughter wasn't on my lap and hoping to be fed.

Then I opened my eyes. I was lay next to Jasper, my coming child kicking me and my baby girl trying to hop out of bed by herself and failing very miserably.

I got out of bed and picked up my tiny daughter.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Mama! Me hear you cwy in you sweep, is you OK?"

"Yes, I was just having a strange dream."

"Me did too! Me dweam me was fwying with bubberfwies."

"That sounds beautiful, baby."

She was beautiful and she was very happy to be relaxing with me.

(An hour later.)

Jasper was trying to teach my child to walk. She was lying on the floor and barely gurgling or smiling.

She was tiny enough to be a newborn without the curling.

"Come on, baby. Just try."

She blinked up at him. He was fast losing patience with her.

"Come on, Tee! You're a big girl, you can learn to do this!" His voice had raised slightly.

I ran to them and scooped up my baby. Jasper gave me a look as I cradled Tee like she was a newborn baby.

"Don't you want her to learn to walk?"

"Yes, but she clearly doesn't want to. Shouting at her is not going to make her want to do it more. She'll be more scared. Just treat her gently."

"I've been trying to do that, but she just won't listen."

"I know, sweetheart, I've been listening. But darling, this is a new experience for you both. Try to remember that you aren't the only one learning new things, she is too. She might be a bit irritating to you right now, but you have to work with her a little."

"OK, I'll try again. But I'll need you to be here in case she acts difficult."

"OK." My baby started squealing and sucking on my shirt. "What is it, baby?" Another squeal and she sucked on my shirt again.

She just wouldn't speak. "Is my baby girl thirsty?"

She squealed again. It seemed to me like she wanted milk.

"Yeah, she's thirsty. Come on, pet, you can have some milk." I sat down on the sofa with her, then I let her feed.

Jasper sat with me, looking at our sleepy child as she was falling asleep.

"Is she really just tired? Because she's been this way for half an hour."

"Yes, she must just be tired. It must be hard work for her, you know, learning at such a young age."

He gave me a look that clearly hinted that he thought I was nuts. Well, maybe I was. But that didn't stop me from loving my family.

(Four hours later.)

Tee had slept for the last four hours straight. I was very concerned. When she did wake up, she'd made a mess in her nappy. I changed her and put her in sky blue jeans and a baby blue shirt. She looked beautiful. She gave me a look, the same one she'd given me when she was born.

"Can you say something to Mama, baby?"

She gave a little gurgle. Maybe she was feeling threatened again and she was regressing to a newborn. I picked her up.

"My little newborn baby. Who's such a gorgeous baby?"

A sweet gurgle.

"I know why you're doing this, baby. I really do. I love you for it, gorgeous."

Then Jasper came back.

"She's finally awake, then?"

"Yeah. She's just feeling threatened again and she wants to be treated as a newborn baby herself. That's all."

"Oh, I get it. Yeah, we can do that."

So we treated her like our newborn baby. She was happy with that.

Lucy came downstairs with Dixie, both of them giggling. Then they saw Tee being babied, understanding it all instantly.

"Aw, look at the precious new baby!"

*Jasper's P.O.V.*

Great. Just great. I have a crazy wife, a child who was trying to be a newborn again because she felt threatened by Trudy's pregnancy and three girls cooing over her. This is disastrous.

I just wanted to get up and go. I can't handle this any more. I stood up and left the building. Not long after, Trudy joined me. It was pouring down.

"Go back inside, Trudy. I don't want you to get ill."

"I'm not having you getting ill yourself. Get inside, darling. I'm not letting you get sick."

I turned around, picked her up and put her to bed.

"Stay there, don't move, Trudy."

She rolled onto her side and started crying. I couldn't console her. I sat with her and patted her. She just cried. Then I started kissing her. She sobbed and tried to escape. I was worried for her.

"No, Trudy. Come on, you aren't being serious, are you?"

"J-Just g-g-go a-and d-d-do whatever it i-i-s yo-you-your doing. L-Leave m-me alone."

"Trudy, I'm not leaving you to cry. Even if I have to hold you forever, I won't leave you."

She sobbed and I felt awful. That solved my problem. I wasn't letting her suffer.

"Come here, Trudy." I lifted her onto my lap. She buried her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back, cradling her.

"Trudy. Cute, lovable, sweet."

Her sobs shook through her.

"Come on, babe. You don't have to cry."

I kissed her soft black hair. She sat up and fished a tissue out of her pocket and mopped herself up.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't need to see that."

"Trudy, it's all OK. I know you need to cry, everyone does. I just want you to be yourself. You know. Cute, clumsy, sweet, cuddly, warm, mushy and kissable."

"I'm what? Did you make all that up? I know I'm very clumsy, but since when am I cute, sweet, cuddly, warm, mushy or kissable? Where did that even come from?"

"I don't know, it just describes you."

She pressed her lips to my cheek. Then I kissed her lips. No matter how many times I kissed her lips, they were always softer than warm butter.

*Dixie's P.O.V.*

"So that's what you do when your sink's leaking. Got that?"

"Yeah, you ask Victor."

We were just concerned by that. I recounted the story of how Trudy adopted me, and how the whole mystery of the suns in the wall went.

It hadn't been exactly mysterious, but definitely sorta difficult. I mean, who _really _wants to be stalked by a ghost and forced to hunt down things?

Nobody does, that's who.

"So what do we do if we make it leak?"

"We make it leak and wait for some poor, gullible soul to turn the stupid tap on, then SHPLURT! They get sprayed and we get highly amused. Then we get Victor to go and fix it. Then bing-bang-boom, we've pranked the poor soul who turned the tap on and wasted some of Victor's time when I know how to fix that ratty tap."

Lucy fell about laughing. "Are we actually going to do that?"

"Yeah, course! I'll think up a new plan for another prank later. I think Mum's crying around about now. She's always quieter if she cries."

"Aw, that's sweet."

So I went and put on Latex gloves, then we made the tap go leaky. Enough to spray someone a lot.

The tap thingy was ready to spray until Victor decided he wanted to clean it up.

(An hour and a half later.)

I saw Dad in the kitchen. And oh, boy. He looked _super-_annoyed. Gulp, if he finds out that we've purposely bust up the tap, we're dead. Either that, or he'll blame Mum. Then he'll bide his time, take it out on her and when he realises it wasn't her, he'll kiss her until she feels better and start wanting to kill us.

He turned on the tap and got sprayed. He fixed it himself and just looked way more annoyed.

Then unfortunately for Mum, she went into the kitchen and saw Dad.

"Trudy, this tap was leaking earlier. Care to explain?"

"Explain what? If the tap was leaking, using the tense you used, I assume it's fixed?"

"No thanks to you, yes. Now, explain what happened. It looked like it had been done by hand."

"So it's automatically _me _who did it? It's automatically _my _fault? I can't explain it away, but rather than get into an argument, I'll lie to you and say that I did this. I'll tell you a complete lie: I did burst the pipes leading to the tap, purely because I felt like it and I just wanted to prank you. Happy?"

"Why did you say it was a lie when it's true, Trudy?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Jasper! Why would you accuse me of doing something as stupid as that? In case you haven't realised, I have a baby making it impossible for me to bend over! Look. I can't bend down far enough to even touch the pipe, because, oh, yes, I'm five months pregnant! If I'd done this, I'd still be at it now!"

Oh, great. Now he's really irritated and she's probably gonna get whacked. Mum shrank back a bit, terrified.

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

Trudy was trying to slowly back away. I was scared to death for her. She backed into the wall and she was so scared, I felt horrible. But Dixie and I were frozen to the spot.

None of us saw it coming. The slap across Trudy's cheek was so quick, we heard it before she could feel it. A split second later, she was crying. She didn't react more than tears, she stayed frozen to her spot, not even able to move with the shock.

Then she said, tearfully "Jasper... that was the meanest thing you've ever done to me."

It looked like he knew that she was upset and she wasn't the criminal mastermind, so to speak. He tried to give her the hug she needed. She just ran for it, probably thinking she was going to be slapped again.

Dixie and I exchanged horrified glances. This prank was so _not _funny any more. Trudy had been hurt, this was beyond bad.

Dixie went to Jasper with confidence.

"Dad, it was me who bust that pipe up. It was a prank. Mum knew nothing about it. Hitting her was wrong. It's me you should have slapped, not her."

Uh-oh. Dixie got a sharp slap, but she handled better than Trudy did. Then Jasper had to go and see to Trudy. We heard what happened afterward.

*Jasper's P.O.V.*

I went to find my poor wife. She was lying on our bed, tears streaming onto her pillow.

"Trudy, baby?"

"I don't want to talk."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to listen to me."

"Well, no."

"Just hear me out, Trudy."

"I'll listen, but you are not allowed to expect me to forgive you no matter what you do."

I sat with her.

"Trudy, I should have believed you. I know the real culprit now. Slapping you was the worst mistake ever. I promise I won't let it happen again, no matter what you do."

"You can promise what you like, I won't be forgiving this incident."

"I can't make you do that. But what I can make you do is come and have a cuddle."

I picked her up and made her sit on my lap. She was very tense and looked like she expected to be slapped again. Instead, I kissed her cheeks and stroked her hair.

She nestled up. "I've changed my mind. You're forgiven."

"Glad to hear that, because I have a special present for my lovely little lady. Close your eyes."

She did as she was told. I gave her a tiny box, wrapped in pink paper with red hearts. It was a heart shaped sapphire necklace in a silver plate and fancy silver chain.

"OK, baby. You open your eyes and unwrap it."

She did and looked at the box.

"Uh...?"

"Open the box, cutie."

She lifted the lid off the blue velvet box and stared at the necklace, her mouth open.

"Jasper... what? When? _Why? How much did this cost?!_"

"I am never telling you how much it cost. Mostly because I don't want you to have a heart attack. And I got it for you last week. And I got it because you're the most special woman in the world and I thought you deserved a special treat."

I put it on her, knowing it would suit her. Her eyes were glowing with happiness.

"See? I was right. You look beautiful."

I placed her in front of the mirror. Her makeup was everywhere and streaked in tear lines down her cheeks, but she still looked perfect.

"Oh, my God! I look like I've just stepped out of the circus! _As a clown that got dunked in water!_"

"You look gorgeous. And did you just say oh my God?"

"Yes! But thank you, darling. The necklace is beautiful."

"It made me think of you. Apparently, it's the only one of its kind. Like you. Except you're so precious, you're priceless."

She gasped. "What? Did you just say what I think you just said? Say all of that again?"

"The necklace made me think of you. It's one of a kind. Like you. Except you're so precious, you're priceless."

"Jasper, that... that was..." Her eyes were glowing more and more.

"Are you OK, sweet cake?"

"Jasper, you're the most wonderful and lovable person ever!" She kissed me.

I pulled away from her for a second. "I'm glad you like it."

Then we kissed again. Then a very loud, very female scream echoed through the house.

Trudy pulled back, looking worried.

"What was that...?"

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas for the next chapters, just PM me. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

*Lucy's P.O.V.*

I couldn't believe my own eyes. The mysterious person had disappeared and left Dixie lay on the floor, bleeding. She had marks on her throat that looked awful. She wasn't dead, but she was barely alive. She was writhing in pain. She was also making soft shrieking noises. It was me who screamed so loudly it attracted the adults.

Victor saw Dixie's thrashing and weak form. I looked at her eyes. They were going from a dark brown to burgundy. What the heck? Why were her eyes getting lighter in a way they shouldn't be?

(Three days later.)

Dixie was pale and she wouldn't talk or open her eyes. She looked dead. She was barely breathing. It was like in the Twilight saga where Bella was changed. But this wasn't Twilight, so why was Dixie not breathing?

She opened her eyes and rubbed them quickly. They were her usual brown. No, wait! They weren't! She had an underlying tint of red in them.

"Dixie, are you OK?"

"Never better." Her voice sounded like silver wind chimes and pealing bells. She had a new look to her, Dixie, but... not Dixie. She couldn't be a vampire, they didn't exist.

"What makes you think that? I always knew they existed. And if you tell my parents... You know, Tee's going to have a baby brother? And right now, that kid's feeling very peaceful. Hmm, that must be nice."

"Whoa, how do you know what I was thinking? Did Trudy tell you she's having a boy? And how in God's name do you know that the baby feels peaceful?"

"Chancing guesses. I just think that you thought that from the expression on your face, Trudy did tell me that and I just think that's how babies feel all the time."

What is going on, this isn't Twilight!? How is Dixie doing this?!

.

.

.

.

**So what did happen? Did Dixie really become a vampire? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon! Can someone PM me with some things that could be used for a karaoke session? Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

(That evening.)

*Lucy.*

"KARAOKE TIME!" Trudy's voice echoed.

They all got up and Trudy made me sing first.

I chose to do I Need A Hero, by Bonnie Tyler. (**A/N: I don't own any of these songs or lyrics. No copyright intended.**)

"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life."

Then, of course, she and Jasper sang something.

"Wake up in the morning with a head like 'what ya done?'  
This used to be the life but I don't need another one.  
You like cuttin' up and carrying on, you wear them gowns.  
So how come I feel so lonely when you're up getting down?

So I'll play along when I hear that special song  
I'm gonna be the one who gets it right.  
You'd better move when you're swayin' round the room  
Looks like the magic's only ours tonight

But I don't feel like dancin'  
When the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can't find a way  
You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin'  
No sir, no dancin' today.  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if i find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you pick a tune when I'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you,

Cities come and cities go just like the old empires  
When all you do is change your clothes and call that versatile.  
You got so many colours make a blind man so confused.  
Then why can't I keep up when you're the only thing I lose?

So I'll just pretend that I know which way to bend  
And I'm gonna tell the whole world that you're mine.  
Just please understand, when I see you clap your hands  
If you stick around I'm sure that I'll be fine

But I don't feel like dancin'  
When the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can't find a way  
You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin'  
No sir, no dancin' today.  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if i find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you pick a tune when I'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you,

You can't make me dance around  
But your two-step makes my chest pound.  
Just lay me down as you float away into the shimmer light.

_But I don't feel like dancin'  
When the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can't find a way  
You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin'  
No sir, no dancin' today.  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Even if i find nothin' better to do  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
Why'd you pick a tune when I'm not in the mood?  
Don't feel like dancin', dancin'  
I'd rather be home with the one in the bed till dawn, with you."_

Wow, this family were seriously talented.

Dixie sang one and she honestly sounded amazing.

"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mum's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up."

It made Trudy cry, listening to that song. It sounded like Dixie had improved in her already awesome singing by one million. The little baby in Trudy arms cooed.

I love that baby, she's so sweet. Trudy's such an awesome mother. She loves little kids. Tee loved her big sister. Just then my mobile buzzed. I had a text.

"Meet me in the woods tonight. 11.30 P.M. FS."

.

.

.

**I think I mentioned earlier, I don't own I Need A Hero, I Don't Feel Like Dancing or Never Grow Up. I also do no own House Of Anubis or characters except Lucy, Dixie and Tee. Review if you liked it and PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
